This invention relates to improvement in a method and apparatus for measuring the density of a suspension containing micro solid materials in suspensive state.
There are known such various methods for measuring the density of a suspension as the light method, the radiation method and the ultrasonic wave method. However these conventional methods have a fatal limitation in that none is capable of exactly measuring the density of the suspension when air or gas bubbles are present in the suspension to be measured.
For example, in using the radiation method, the reading obtained is lower than real density owing to the existence of air bubbles. On the other hand, in using the light method or the ultrasonic wave method, the reading obtained is higher than the real density. Either way, a measurement error cannot be avoided and in extreme cases the error is so great as to make the measurement totally unreliable.